The Path of Electrisa
by StarCrossedBlush
Summary: He cant get her out of his mind, and Sirius Black finds himself thinking of ways to get the one and only girl who doesn't "fall" at his feet to fall in love with him too, Electrisa.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this (except for the idea) blah blah blah, you get the point

Chapter 1

"Now split into pairs and we will keep dueling tell there's only one person left" said the professor.

I went to find Diana; she was the only person who would kind of present a challenge; that was still available. Once every one was on a platform with their partners, professor Micmanice said

"Duelers bow to each other" he paused as we did so "and let the dueling BEGIN."

Lights flashed everywhere as people tried to disarm there friends. I got Diana with an easy disarming spell after casting a different one to break her shield. She held up her hands to surrender.

"Sorry, I got distracted" she glanced at the duel going on to the left of us. It was pretty impressive compared to ours (considering they were still going). Then I realized the type of spells they were using, easily above our grade level, but nothing I couldn't handle. The two boys were laughing as they shot some particularly nasty spells at each other.

"You're getting sloppy Sirius" I shouted to one. He risked a quick glance over and I could have sworn that his face lightened just a little, but quickly turned back to the duel.

"Done already Trisa"

I looked at my partner, but she had already gone to the wall where the people that lost the duel go and, was busy talking to another friend.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't really her strong suit" I replied to her defense.

"Well that'll make two of us" said James, Sirius's partner for the duel (which so wasn't true, he could practically pick who he was going to beat, with a few exceptions, myself included of course). He was sweating now as he blocked another spell but made the mistake of dropping the shield to send a Jinx back and was hit with a different one. Sirius was suspecting this, so James was only hit with a minor Hex that made him real dizzy for about a minute. Sirius lazily disarmed him and waited for the effects to where off. Once he recovered, James caught his wand that Sirius tossed him, and set off towards the Loser wall.

"Good try Potter" I said. He shrugged as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, Lilly, another really good friend of mine. She smiled at me, and made a jester with her hand like she was nudging me on. "Go on" she mouthed. I just smiled and turned my attention to professor Micmanice, who was now talking.

"Winners, please find another winner to partner with, bow, and continue dueling." I decided to duel Sirius, then I could get some real practice in. I backed up and took a running leap onto Sirius' platform (which was a good 4 feet).

"Want to duel" he said rhetorically raising his wand.

"Bow first" I reminded him. We bowed, turned, and counted out 5 steps. On number 5 I spun around and shot a Jinx, but Sirius was not as easy as Diana. He deflected the curse and shot his own. The duel went on like that for a while (I couldn't say how long though cause duels always seem longer than they really are. You would think that happens to everyone, but nope just me. They say the opposite actually. But for me when I'm in some serious trouble time seems to slow down like I just cast a time stopping spell, which is incredibly hard.) We dueled tell we were the last ones still dueling. I could hear the crowd yelling suggestion; James was the loudest saying anything he thought might get under my guard. Then Sirius pulled a disarming spell on me, my wand flew out of my hand and landed on the edge of the platform. I stood there, but I didn't surrender. So he tried to put a binding spell on me. I ducked as the spell shot over my head; he was walking toward me now to get a clearer shot. When he got to me, he stuck his wand under my chin. But I still wouldn't surrender; I had a trick up my sleeve. I closed my eyes and consecrated on my wand with all my might, silently I said a summon spell. My wand flew into my hand so fast almost no one saw it. I looked up to see a triumphant smile on Sirius's face. Next thing I know there was a flash of gold light and Sirius was on the floor bound shoulders to toe in rope and a gag in his mouth. I bent down and ungagged him.

"You cheated" he gasped as soon as he could. I just looked down and smiled. I taped my wand to the ropes, and they disappeared. I helped him up, and out of the corner of my eye I could see money exchanging hands even Lilly and James had placed bets. Sirius complained all the way, but finally stood at the semi crowded wall. When everyone had calmed down again, I went to find another partner.

I dueled and dueled, it was probably the most fun in my entire life. I had just sent a counter curse to the hex I put on my opponent (it glued his tongue to the top of his mouth to the top of his mouth so he could not say any spells and he was terrible at saying them in his head), when I realized there was only one other person still standing. The guy was two platforms to the right, he stared at me as if wondering how hard he had to duel me. He finally decided and began to walk towards me whenever he came to a gap between platforms he just continued walking. Black smoke swirled under his feet acting like his floor, till he was right next to me.

"Hello Tom" I said

"Electrisa" the crowd gasped, _no one_ called me by my real name unless you wanted to get electrified (most people didn't even know it). I stared daggers at him; he was going to pay for that.

"Now," began the professor slightly uneasy with the look I was giving Tom "the winner of this match will win 100 points for their house. Meanwhile I will be going around the crowed and pick people to whom I will ask a question about the duel, if you get it right you will win 5 points for your house. If I catch you interfering with the duel in any way, there will be severe consequences." He paused to make sure everyone heard him "Well, duelers bow and begin."

Tom (who was now facing me) stepped forward into a deep bow, as soon as his foot touched the floor, darkness spread over the room starting at his feet and sweeping outward. The only source of light was the dim crescent moon and stars on the ceiling. I could see Tom's outline he was standing straight now.

"Impressive" I snapped my fingers and light filled the room again even brighter than before. Then I too bowed.

"I see I'm not the only one with ancient magic running through my veins." He said in a barely audible whisper. He shot a relatively difficult spell as though it were the easiest thing in the world. I deflected it without too much difficulty, but was wondering what I might have to do to defeat this guy.

"I'll take that as a complement" I replied smoothly but I wasn't whispering.

"You should, it's a rare talent" I could hear a couple of girls start giggling and chatting excitedly a few of them gave a deep sigh. I couldn't blame them Tom Riddle was a very handsome, brilliant, and talented person. He also didn't give out complements unless he feels there worthy of them (which was very rare).

"I'm going to guess" Tom continued, still dueling "that even though you're in Gryffindor you're a descendent of Ravenclaw"

"How would you know that?" I asked skeptically throwing three different Jinxes in a row

"You're brave and daring which is why you got put in Gryffindor, but you wouldn't have gotten this far without being smart to."

"Nice try but you can't charm your way to victory this time." I threw a more difficult spell which would require an incredibly strong shield to block. Incredibly his shield held but cracked everywhere. Tom thought nothing of this and continued as if nothing happened.

"Getting a little flustered" he said with a slight smile

"More like annoyed, keep talking and I'm going to make you swallow your tongue." He gave a slight chuckle.

The spells grew more and more difficult with every passing minute. I drew an inch closer with every spell I shot. Eventually I was about a yard away from him. I muttered a spell that made a titanium foot and a half blade grow out of the end of my wand. Each spell he shot I would deflect off my blade. Whenever I found a chance I would slice at him, he dodged it most of the times but I got a few good cuts across his face. After a few minutes Tom got really annoyed, so he made a blade grow out of his wand. His new sword was a little longer than mine, and radiated darkness.

He lunged and got a good cut across my tight abdomen. But that wouldn't have hurt much if the blade wasn't like a vortex where ever it touched my skin, sucking me in, taking me apart molecule by molecule. My entire body has on fire, each nerve in more excruciating pain than the next. As I crumpled to the floor; I heard a short blood curdling scream which I soon realized was mine. Around me people from around the platform tried to rush forward to help me but I couldn't let that happen. I was not going to let them interfere. I cast a quick force field spell around the platform. That sent the message and everyone went back to watching but still shouting fouls, I heard Sirius the loudest trying to find the professor. But everyone soon went back to being dead silent as they watched me struggle to my feet using my sword to help support me, and cussing a blue streak that would make my grandma remove my tongue.

"Dark magic, impressively tricky, tell me Tom Riddle where'd you learn that one. I really need to sign up for lessons." I said as I raised my sword. He just smiled at me trying to hide his surprise of me standing as he raised he own sword.

I fenced like a maniac, lunging, dodging, and blocking every second; my instincts seemed to take over now that they felt the pain of the blade. But the shallow cut seemed to be absorbing my energy and I realized the spell he must have used, one that not only took my energy, but gave it to him (which would have explained why it was so painful). I burned with anger and hatred, but I couldn't help feeling grudging respect for my adversary, who performed spells that some grown witches or wizards couldn't do. Eventually I sank to my knees out of exhaustion, casting one last desperate hex, sapping my energy completely. The last thing I saw was Riddle standing over me, wand raised. But I kept a look of defiance on my face tell I blacked out completely.

I woke up in the hospital, my waist was thickly bandaged; it felt like a hot coal had replaced my brain.

"Well about time, I was starting to get worried." I jerked my head to the left to see Madam Pomfrey, "Course you couldn't do any healing with that spell taking all your energy. Took us a while to find the problem, but we did. That Tom boy was in some deep trouble when we found out." All I could manage was a quick thanks before the hospital door burst open, and my best friends came rushing in, which was like 5 people. To learn a little bit about me (and toot my own horn) I have a firm belief in what's right, the tendency to bend rules, a razor sharp tongue, an spunky personality, considerable smarts and am not too bad to look at (aka, I'm gorgeous, as so many boys like to point out). My fatal flaws, I am very competitive, have a quick temper, I'm not afraid to speak my opinion, and I really like food. Plus I like to challenge teachers if I believe there being unfair (which has landed me in more than one detention). But despite all that, I am shockingly vary likable, but I am very choosey about my close friends.

"Trisa, we were getting SO worried!" Diana practically shouted, as she tried to give me a hug. "you were unconscious for 4 days!" _That_ shocked me, it must have been the reason how Madam Pomfery found the energy sapping spell.

But the first words that were out of my mouth were, "How did you know I was awake?"

"We put a spell on you that told us if you were awake, of course," said Lily. I nodded, those were my friends. I looked around and saw Sirius and James there as well and they both looked genuinely concerned. After Lily started dating James we all became good friends.

"So…., how are you feeling" Lily asked, as though afraid of the answer.

I looked at her confused "Fine, why so timid"

"Well….," she looked at her boyfriend for help. Now I was concerned, it wasn't like Lily to be uncertain or ask for help.

"We herd that Tom used dark magic on you," James explained. Relief washed over me, that makes sense, dark magic is usually vary painful, and could often cause permanent brain damage.

"Oh, no I fine really guys. He didn't use _that_ bad of a spell. It just took all my energy and gave it to him." They didn't look convinced "Really guys, it just hurt at the beginning and the spell didn't wear off which is why it took me so long to recover." I said trying to appeal to their logical side, but they still didn't buy it. "You can even ask Madam Pumfery" I say, playing my trump card. Finally they give in.

What did you think? Please review and add some ideas, I'm having trouble thinking of what to add to the next chapter (sorry about the grammar errors). :0)


End file.
